The Day After Tomorrow
by Misora Kujiku Shiraiwa
Summary: Five years after Naraku disappears, he and Hakudoushi, along with Kanna and the baby, come back with a vengance and fight against InuYasha. What's going on with InuYasha and his gang? Find out!
1. Introduction, Chapter 1 The Beginning

Misora: Hey, Kagome, can you help me out here?

Kagome: Sure! Misora doesn't own InuYasha or any of the characters, but she does own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, and Kaiju.

Misora: Thanks, Kagome!

* * *

_The Day After Tomorrow_

Introduction

The trees rustled as a 17 year-old boy with silver and black hair carried an unconscious 15 year-old girl through the forest. Behind them, the girl's twin brother and the boy's 16 year-old brother followed closely. After running a few hundred meters, the boy put the girl down on the ground.

"We should be safe here," he stated flatly, looking at the girl.

"For now, anyway," the boy's brother said. They were all wearing the same drab grey uniform. The only difference was that the silver-haired boy's uniform was cut off at the shoulders. The girl's brother stepped forward.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked. The boy looked at the girl's brother with tears in his eyes.

"I truely, and honestly don't know."

Chapter One - The Beginning

"The wind was quiet and calm; the trees didn't even move. And then, all of a sudden, it came. The biggest demon I had ever seen in my life! It ran right after me as I was running away, until I remembered that I had the wind tunnel with me, turned around, and sucked the demon in! Whoosh! Just like that!" Kaiju was very good at telling such stories, for his father had told him the very same stories until he had memorized them. Mayu, however, was not as impressed as her brother wanted her to be.

"You've told me the same story five different times, in five different ways, and I'm _still_ not impressed," she told him. Kaiju hung his head in dismay.

"I know…" he sulked. As Mayu crossed her arms and looked at her brother, a two-tailed cat walked into the room. The kids looked at the cat and smiled.

"Kirara!" they exclaimed. Kirara looked up at them and walked to Mayu, rubbing against her leg. Mayu picked her up and pet her on the head. Kirara started to purr, when suddenly, they heard a noise outside. Kirara's ears perked up as she growled. Mayu looked at her and then at Kaiju, who looked at Kirara.

"What is it, Kirara?" he asked. Her answer was jumping out of Mayu's arms and transforming. Mayu and Kaiju looked at her, then at the door.

"Mayu…" Kaiju whispered, "What's out there?" Mayu stared at the door.

"I-I don't know," she whispered back. It then got quiet. The silence lasted for a few minutes, until Mayu took a step forward. All of a sudden, the roof was torn off and a 20-foot demon stood above them. Kaiju stared as Mayu screamed. Kirara kicked into gear and leapt at the demon.

While Kirara was fighting, two shadowy figures jumped down into the hut. One of them looked like a monk while the other looked like a warrior. The monk took a step forward, holding his right hand. Only when he spoke did the children know who they were.

"Kirara, move!" the monk shouted. Kirara jumped out of the way just as the monk removed the beads and cloth from his hand. A vortex opened up in his palm, sucking everything in its path into a void less space. Mayu and Kaiju knew what it was; they had seen it a million times before. However, the monk was having difficulty sucking in such a huge demon. The warrior, who was a woman, jumped up and threw her giant boomerang-like weapon at the demon, cutting it into two pieces. The monk then easily sucked in the remaining two demon parts and quickly sealed off the vortex. The dynamic duo turned to each other and smiled.

"Good job, Sango," the monk said. Sango nodded.

"You, too, Miroku," she agreed. They both turned to Mayu and Kaiju as they ran to them.

"Mom! Dad!" they exclaimed, hugging their parents. Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Are you two all right?" she asked them. Mayu looked up at her.

"Where did that thing come from, Mom?" she asked. Miroku looked up at the damage.

"Probably the north. The demons are having trouble finding peace among themselves."

"But **how** can you tell that they were from the north, Dad?" Kaiju persisted. Miroku looked at him.

"Because the demons up there that are fighting are driving all the other demons away, making them have to find new places to live and new food to eat. So, they come here." Kaiju nodded. Mayu looked at Sango again.

"Can we visit Lady Kaede and Shippo today?" she asked. Sango smiled.

"Of course," she answered. Mayu and Kaiju had befriended Lady Kaede and Shippo and loved to hang out with them all day long. Mayu, who was being taught the ways of a demon-slayer and a priestess, helped out Kaede whenever she could. Kaiju, who was learning the ways of being a monk and setting up pranks, helped out Shippo in developing new pranks for when the other two got back.

Kagome and InuYasha had gone up north in search of Naraku and Hakudoushi, leaving the others behind to live their lives peacefully. What they didn't know was that their stay was prolonged and lasted five years. Sesshomaru, who had also heard news of Naraku's whereabouts, had followed his half-brother up north, in search of his arch nemesis. Koga and his crew had stayed in the village to protect the unsuspecting villagers from impending demonic doom. That left Miroku and Sango, who decided to settle down and have kids. Mayu and Kaiju were twins, born at exactly the same time on the same day. They almost never fought and they were even polite to each other.

On their way into the village, Mayu and Kaiju looked up and saw demons in the sky going away from the village. They assumed that Koga had done his job and that the demons were retreating. When the arrived in the village, they ran straight to Kaede's hut, greeting and being greeted by villagers along the way. When they reached Kaede's hut, however, there was already a crowd surrounding the place. Miroku and Sango wormed their way passed the spectators with Mayu and Kaiju close behind. When they got a little closer, Miroku and Sango were pleased to find out what was going on.

* * *

Please review. I need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 The Comeback

Diclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

Claimer: But I do own Mayu, Kaiju, Adeyaka and Kirabimaru (the two boys with Kagome)

* * *

Chapter Two

"Mayu, Kaiju, come here," Sango called. The children ran up to them.

"What is it, Mom?" Kaiju asked, looking into the hut. What he saw were two people, who looked like they had been through a lot, sitting on the floor of Kaede's hut. Kaede sat opposite them, smiling. Kaiju turned to Miroku.

"Who are they?" he asked. Miroku just smiled. One of the people, a demon from the looks, stood up and stretched. He was wearing a red robe and had a sword attached to his belt. As he stretched, he turned slightly, noticing Miroku and Sango. He tapped the girl on the shoulder and, as she looked at him, pointed at the others. The girl turned, revealing more of her features. She was wearing a modern day school uniform and brown shoes. As she saw them, she gasped happily and stood up, running to them.

"Miroku! Sango!" she exclaimed, hugging Sango. Sango smiled and let herself become embraced by the girl.

"It's so good to see you again, guys," she said, looking at the girl. The girl then noticed the kids and bent down in front of them.

"Who are these little guys?" she asked curiously, looking from Mayu to Kaiju. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled. Mayu stepped forward.

"M-my name is Mayu," she stuttered, turning to Kaiju, who smiled, "And this is my twin brother, Kaiju." The girl smiled at them. Suddenly, a tornado rushed passed everyone and right in front of the girl, where it stopped, sending up a cloud of dust. As the cloud cleared, everyone looked and saw that it was Koga. He held the girl's hands in his and looked at her lovingly.

"I've been waiting for you to come back, Kagome," he said to her, his voice with a soothing tone. Mayu and Kaiju looked at the girl and stared.

"Kagome?" they said in unison. Kaiju looked at the demon.

"That means…" he uttered. The demon grinned at him.

"You got it, kid." Kaiju's eyes widened with surprise.

"InuYasha…"

While Kaiju stared at him, InuYasha finally noticed that Koga was again trying to seduce Kagome. InuYasha rushed at Koga, punching him in the face and sending him flying.

"Stay away from her, ya mangy wolf," he spat at Koga. Koga stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Feh, nice to see your healthy as ever, ya stupid mutt," he spat back. InuYasha held his fist in Koga's face.

"Say that again, I dare ya." Koga sneered.

"Mangy mutt." InuYasha growled and glared at him.

"Stupid wolf!" Kagome frowned.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha looked at her, frightened.

"No, Kagome, please!"

"Sit!" The beads around InuYasha's neck began to glow, and in a second, he was on the ground face first.

"I hate it when you do that, Kagome… Why…" he mumbled into the dirt. Kagome sighed. Suddenly, two kids rolled out of the hut onto InuYasha's back. He tried to get up, but the kids wouldn't let him, so he sighed and remained on the ground. Kagome saw this and chuckled.

"All right, guys, leave him alone," she said. The two kids frowned and stood up, letting InuYasha get up. Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango.

"So are those two you kids, guys?" she asked. Miroku looked at the ground, but Sango smiled and nodded.

"They sure are," she answered happily, looking at Mayu and Kaiju. Who were looking at the other two children standing next to Kagome. One of them had yellowish eyes, like InuYasha, but the other kid had beautiful blue eyes, not like either of them. Mayu stepped towards them, while the kid with yellow eyes looked at him and, smiling, walked up to her. Mayu stopped in her tracks. The yellow-eyed kid paused for a minute, then continued walking slowly up to her. Mayu stood statue-still as the yellow-eyed kid examined her. Finally, the demonic-looking kid stood in front of her, holding out his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said. Mayu nervously shook his hand.

"N-nice to meet you, too," she nervously replied. Kaiju then walked over to the other kid and smiled at him. The boy hid behind Kagome. Kaiju looked at the boy, or tried to look at him, but every time Kaiju tried, the boy moved. It was then that Kaede called the eight of them into the hut. Miroku and Sango picked up their children and walked into Kaede's hut, while Kagome ushered the other two children inside aw well. Reluctantly, InuYasha followed them.

* * *

Please review this chapter too, I need and want the feedback! Thanks!^^


	3. Chapter 3 The New Guys

Chapter Three

As the eight of them sat in Kaede's hut, Mayu and Kaiju became more curious of the other two children, who were both sitting in InuYasha's lap. The two children were new, for they hadn't been there the day before. They both shook it off; they would know soon enough. A little while later, Kaede entered with a big pot of soup. She put it on the fire and sat down, looking at all of them.

"It has been may days since the four of ye have been in this hut," she said. The four older ones looked at each other and smiled. Kaede then continued:

"I presume that ye, InuYasha and Kagome, have some news about Naraku and this Hakudoushi person as well, correct?" Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks, then turned back to Kaede and nodded.

"We found them both, but…" she didn't finish.

"They vanished without a trace," InuYasha finished flatly, "For three whole months. That's why we stayed up there so god damn long. It also took us about two months to get up north in the first place."

"Then how did you manage to stay up there for a whole five years?" Sango butted in. InuYasha looked at her.

"We didn't have much of a choice," he stated, annoyed, "Naraku and Hakudoushi came back, after the three months that they had vanished for, and went into hiding for four months. That's not the annoying part, though. We had demons coming at us left and right. I mean Naraku's demons, hoards of them. Not to mention, my damn brother had followed us the whole way up, and just when Naraku disappeared, he attacked me and blamed me for letting Naraku getting away! Finally, seven months after they went into hiding, we found and fought both Naraku and Hakudoushi, but not at the same time. We found out that Naraku and Hakudoushi are the same in a way; their hearts are not in them." He stopped his story, looking at the stunned Kaede, Miroku, and Sango.

"So," Sango began, "You were gone for five years, fighting Naraku, Hakudoushi, Naraku's demons, and your brother, Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at her.

"Well, we had some time on our hands, so we decided to… well…" she stopped and blushed, looking down. InuYasha blushed and looked away.

"How could I forget that?" he murmured to himself. The other three stared.

"So…," Miroku began, "Those kids are…?" Kagome nodded. Kaede fell backward onto the floor.

"My goodness, InuYasha! I didn't think ye had it in ye!" she exclaimed. InuYasha frowned at her.

"Shut up, you old hag," he spat at her. Kagome looked at the kids.

"Introduce yourselves, guys," she said softly to them. The nervous boy looked at her, then stood up and faced everyone.

"K-Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Adeyaka," he said, bowing. He was wearing a fancy robe and sandals, and his long black hair was pulled into a neat braid that hung off of his right shoulder. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled, giving him an innocent look. The other kid jumped up, excited that it was his turn. The sleeves on his robe were cut off at the shoulders and his hair was silver, while the ends were black. When he smiled, he showed fangs. There was something else about him that made the others believe that he was his father's kid: the two dog ears planted on top of his head. He smiled at all of them.

"Hi! I'm Kirabimaru!" he stated happily. The other four looked at them, then Mayu and Kaiju stood up and introduced themselves. Adeyaka and Kirabimaru looked at InuYasha, who just nodded, then looked back at Mayu and Kaiju.

"Nice to meet you guys," Kirabimaru said, smiling at Mayu. Mayu blushed and returned the smile.

"You too," she simply replied. The two boys looked at Miroku and Sango, walking over to them.

"Hi, you must be Miroku-san and Sango-san, right?" Kirabimaru asked. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then looked back at him.

"Y-Yes, we are," Sango stuttered. Adeyaka smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you both," he said. Miroku nodded and Sango smiled. Kirabimaru noticed that Mayu was still blushing and walked over to her.

"Are you all right, Mayu-chan?" he asked, putting a hand on her forehead. Mayu blushed redder and moved away from him.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, bewildered. Kirabimaru looked at her, confused.

"You were blushing, so I thought that you might be sick or something," he said apologetically. Mayu looked at him, sighed, and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Kirabimaru-san," she replied. They both waved and walked back to their parents with their siblings. Kaede looked at all of the kids, then at all of the parents.

"Well, ye all have been busy these last five years," she started. Every one of the parents blushed, but Kaede continued, "And so, ye have brought new life into a dying world. I suggest that ye train these young ones, before Naraku shows up around here again." InuYasha perked his ears up at this and looked at Kaede.

"You mean, he's coming back?" Kaede looked at him.

"Well, is that not what ye have come back to warn us about?" she asked. Mayu looked at Kaede.

"Kaede-sama, who is this Naraku person?" she asked. Kaede turned to her.

"Ye best not worry, Mayu-chan. Ye will be finding out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4 Demons Galor!

Misora: Konnichiwa, readers! Here's the disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the wonderful characters in it. I do, however, own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, and Kaiju. Enjoy this chapter!^_^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The eight of them walked out of the hut and were about to take off, when InuYasha saw something on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up, a rope caught on his foot, throwing him into the air. He flailed as he hung upside down.

"Hey! Who put this damn prank here?!" he hollered. Just then, a little fox demon jumped onto the branch from which InuYasha was hanging.

"Ha! You totally fell for it, InuYasha!" he exclaimed. InuYasha scowled.

"Shippo, when I get down from here, you're going to get it!" he yelled as he flailed even more. Kaiju giggled under his breath, for he had helped set up the trap. Mayu looked at him.

"Kaiju, that wasn't very nice," she told him. Kaiju just laughed.

"No, but it's hilarious!" he said, still laughing. Mayu put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. Miroku and Sango looked at him.

"Kaiju, did you have something to do with this?" they asked. Kaiju stopped laughing and nodded. Sango frowned at him. The other two kids looked at their dad, who was just hanging by his foot from the tree.

"Do you need help, Father?" Adeyaka asked. InuYasha sighed with grief as Shippo looked down on him and chuckled. All of a sudden, Shippo felt himself being turned upside down, staring into the face of a silver-haired kid.

"What do you think you're doing to my dad, Kid?" Kirabimaru asked curiously. Shippo looked at him, scared.

"Y-Your dad?" he stuttered, looking at InuYasha, who had freed himself from the insidious trap. InuYasha looked up at him and grinned.

"I see that you met Kirabimaru, eh, Shippo?" he smirked. Shippo looked back at Kirabimaru, who smirked right back at him.

"So, you must be the one that Dad was talking about: The little fox demon that liked to get Dad into trouble, right?" he asked. Shippo looked at him like he was the devil. Kirabimaru then looked at InuYasha.

"Here, Dad, CATCH!" he laughed as he threw poor Shippo to InuYasha. Just as InuYasha reached his hand out to grab Shippo, Kagome stepped in and caught him.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed, "You should know better than that!" She turned to Kirabimaru, "And as for you, young man…" Kirabimaru's expression went from a sneer to fear as he heard the tone of his mother's voice.

"No, Mom, I didn't- It was Dad's idea!" he said, pointing at InuYasha. InuYasha just frowned.

"Hey! Don't go blaming it on someone else," he yelled to him, "_You_ were the one who threw him." Kirabimaru sighed and looked down.

"Yes, Dad."

"Now, get down here," Kagome stated harshly. Kirabimaru jumped down from the tree and stood in front of his mother.

"I thought I taught you better than that, Kirabimaru," she said. He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized, looking up at her, "I was just having fun, though." Kagome frowned and put Shippo down.

"Well, I won't punish you this time, but in the future, please be nicer to our friends, okay?" Kirabimaru looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Mom." Kagome smiled.

"Good." Shippo looked at Kagome.

"So, the kid is your son?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Yup, and so is that one," she answered, pointing at Adeyaka. Shippo looked at the shy kid and smiled.

"Hi there!" he exclaimed. Adeyaka looked at him.

"H-Hi, Shippo," he replied nervously. Shippo smiled again and walked over to him.

"What's your name?" he asked. Adeyaka looked down.

"I-It's Adeyaka," he answered. Shippo held out his little paw to Adeyaka.

"Nice to meet you, then, Adeyaka," he said. Adeyaka looked at his paw, then smiled and shook it.

"You, too, Shippo." Kaiju ran up to Shippo and grinned.

"That was a good trick we pulled, huh, Shippo?" he said excitedly. Shippo looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, it was," he replied. Mayu walked up to them and frowned.

"You guys, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to InuYasha," she stated, crossing her arms in front of her. Shippo looked at her, then hung his head.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, "Maybe I should-" Before he could say anything else, a heavy fist came down on his head. InuYasha stood up and looked at him, holding his own fist in the air.

"Oh yeah," he said with a little frustration, "Thanks for reminding me to pummel you, Shippo." Poor Shippo rubbed his head.

"Ouch! Kagome!" he complained, "InuYasha hit me!" Kagome shrugged.

"Sorry, Shippo," she replied apologetically, "You kind of deserved it, this time." Shippo looked at her, eyes wide.

"What?" he exclaimed. InuYasha smirked.

"See, Shippo?" he taunted, "She doesn't always side with you." Shippo turned away and rubbed his sore head.

"Well, it still hurt…" he muttered. Kirabimaru walked over to the group and stood beside Adeyaka. Kirabimaru was older by a year. Adeyaka looked at the him, but Kirabimaru was looked at something in the sky. Suddenly, he pointed at the thing he was looking at, making all the kids look at it as well. What they saw was a hoard of demons, coming right to the village.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Mayu and Kaiju said together. Sango and the others looked up and saw the hoard of demons, all with surprised looks on their faces. InuYasha snarled.

"Demons."

"What are they doing here?" Kagome questioned. Sango and Miroku got ready for battle. InuYasha glared.

"They must have followed us here," he stated, putting a hand on his sword, "Those are Naraku's demons." Mayu, Kaiju, Kirabimaru, and Adeyaka all looked at them.

"Demons?" the all said. Sango bent down in front of them.

"Kids, get inside with Kaede," she said to all of them, then turned just to Kaiju and Mayu, "Let Mom and Dad take care of it." The twins nodded and ran inside. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka looked at InuYasha and Kagome. They nodded, which signaled the other two to go inside with the twins. Kagome drew her bow.

"You're not leaving** us** out of it, guys," she said. InuYasha drew his Tetsaiga and held it in front of him.

"No way am I going to let them hurt **my** kids!" and with that he rushed at the demons, swinging his sword and slashing them with a wordless Wind Scar. Miroku and Sango stared in wonder.

"He can use the Wind Scar without saying it?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled at her and nodded.

"What do you think he was doing the last five years, relaxing?" Sango and Miroku shrugged, turning their attention to the demons. Miroku held his right hand and was about to use his Wind Tunnel, when InuYasha noticed and jumped down and stopped him.

"Don't, Miroku!" he yelled, looking and pointing at the sky, "Look up there." Miroku looked and, sure enough, the little black wasp-like demons were mixed in with the rest of the bunch. Sango and Kagome stared.

"Sainyosho…" muttered a stunned Sango. Kagome just shook her head.

"But, how?" InuYasha gripped the handle of Tetsaiga.

"They must have followed up back," he said, "Naraku must want to keep an eye on us." Kagome looked at him.

"Why do you think that, InuYasha?" she asked. InuYasha clutched his sword's handle even harder.

"I don't know, but I do know that I hate those damn bugs!" he yelled as he jumped at the bug demons and swung his sword in another wordless Wind Scar, knocking them off two or three at a time. Kagome knocked three arrows onto her bow and, carefully aiming, let the sacred arrows fly. They hit their mark and killed a ton of the demons, reducing their size. From inside the hut, the children watched their parents in amazement.

"Wow…" Adeyaka said. Mayu and Kaiju stared at Kagome and InuYasha.

"They're amazing," Mayu said. The others nodded in agreement. Kaede and Shippo smiled and looked at each other.

"Just like old times, eh, Shippo-kun?" Shippo smiled at her.

"You bet!" he replied, looking back at the progressing battle.

* * *

Thanks for the previous reviews!^^ Keep them coming!^^


	5. Chapter 5 The Priestess and The Demons

Disclamier: I do not own the anime or manga of InuYasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

Claimer: But I do own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, and Kaiju.

* * *

Chapter Five

As the battle went on, the four outside fighting were getting tired. Koga had even joined in, but the demons had just kept coming. The demons were relentlessly coming non-stop. Finally, with a last swing of his sword, InuYasha destroyed the remaining demons. He stood on top of the pile of dead demons and smiled.

"There! That's the last of them," he stated. The others wiped their foreheads. Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Just like old times, right, guys?" she asked with a smile. The other two smiled and nodded. As they were walking back to the hut, InuYasha sheathed Tetsaiga.

"You did good, Tetsaiga," he said softly. When they arrived at the hut, the children ran out to see their parents, hugging them and cheering. Their parents just smiled. Kaede walked out, nodding in approval.

"Ye have improved since the last time ye have been here, InuYasha and Kagome!" she proclaimed. The two of them just smiled. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka looked up at them.

"You were great, Mom!" Kirabimaru exclaimed. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she replied. Adeyaka looked at his mother, then at InuYasha.

"You were good, too, Father," he said. InuYasha picked him up and smiled.

"Thanks, sport," he said, "One day, you'll be as strong as your mother and me." Adeyaka looked at him.

"Really?" InuYasha grinned.

"Totally." Koga, who had kept quiet the whole time, finally snapped and looked at the two boys.

"Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, "You mean that these runts are yours, dog-face?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"When'd ya figure that out, ya mangy wolf?" he spat back. Koga just walked over to Kagome and looked at her.

"But… I thought we had something, Kagome…" Kagome just looked away.

"You know, Ayame is still available, Koga…" she said. Koga stared at her, then frowned.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled, storming away. As he walked, then ran, out of sight, Kagome sighed.

"He never should have put faith into something that was one-sided…" she said. Kirabimaru looked up at her.

"Who was that man, Mom?" he asked. InuYasha looked at where Koga had been and smirked.

"Stupid wolf. He should have known that he never had a chance." Kagome sighed again. Sango and Miroku looked at them both, then sighed.

"Just like old times…" Sango said. Miroku nodded. Kirabimaru frowned and looked at Kagome.

"Mom! You didn't answer my question! Who was that guy?" Kagome looked at him.

"He is one of our allies, who has a big crush on me… a big one…" she answered. Adeyaka and Kirabimaru looked at each other and shrugged. All of a sudden, everyone heard another noise. They all looked around, but no one could really pinpoint the location.

"What was that?" Mayu asked. InuYasha looked around, sniffing the ground and then the air.

"Smells like dirt and-" he stopped, eyes widening as he picked up the scent of something very familiar. When Kagome looked at him, her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" she thought to herself, "he doesn't smell 'her', does he?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and looked at her. Kagome looked back at him, concerned.

"InuYasha?" he diverted his eyes toward the ground.

"It's her," was all he said. Kagome's eyes widened again at the words. Miroku and Sango looked at the two, then at each other. They knew what InuYasha meant by 'her'. InuYasha looked up and glared.

"Kikyo." All of the children looked at him.

"Kikyo?" they repeated. InuYasha's boys were more shocked than curious. Kagome turned to them.

"I want all of you to stay here," she stated. They all looked at her and nodded. InuYasha took off running towards Kikyo's scent. Kagome turned and followed. Mayu and Kaiju looked up at their parents.

"Who's Kikyo?" they asked. InuYasha's boys turned to them.

"A very bad lady," Kirabimaru told them. Adeyaka nodded.

"She tried to kill Mother and seduce Father, but Mother was stronger." Miroku shook his head.

"Actually, that's not true at all," came a voice from behind them. They all turned and stared. Standing there, in full uniform, was the ever-dreaded Kikyo. Sango stared.

"K-Kikyo!" she exclaimed. The dead priestess just smirked.

"Think again," she said in a low tone. Right before their eyes, Kikyo started to glow and change form. All six stared as the Kikyo in front of them changed into their worst enemy: Naraku.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. Keep them coming!^^


	6. Chapter 6 Naraku's Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the manga or anime of InuYasha, nor do I own any of it's wonderous characters. I do, however, own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, and Kaiju.

* * *

Chapter Six

Naraku cast an evil glance over the six of them. Sango and Miroku immediately went in battle mode, raising their weapons defensively. Naraku just chuckled at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miroku the monk and Sango the demon slayer." The other two glared at him.

"I knew it! You did follow InuYasha and Kagome back here!" Sango shouted. The demon smirked again.

"And what became of the little demon slayer and the monk?" he asked innocently, looking at Mayu and Kaiju. They shuddered and huddled behind their parents. Naraku laughed evilly.

"Well! Looks you've been busy!" he exclaimed, sarcastically.

Suddenly, a flash of red and yellow came from behind Sango and Miroku, shattering Naraku's invisible barrier. Naraku stared at the shattered remain, then glared at the one who had broken it.

"Glad you came out of hiding again, Naraku," came the familiar voice of InuYasha as he landed in front of Miroku and Sango. He looked at Naraku and smirked, "So I can kick your butt again!" and with that, he leapt at the unsuspecting, but well protected Naraku. As soon as InuYasha jumped at him, Naraku's defenses went on high alert, and InuYasha was met by a thick cloud of miasma. He sputtered and coughed, then turned his attention back to Naraku, who had another barrier. Naraku smirked at him.

"InuYasha. You've grown quite a bit stronger since the last time we fought." InuYasha glared at him, then lunged at the barrier, again breaking it. Naraku looked at him, shocked. InuYasha grinned as he slashed Naraku's arm off.

"Like you said, I've grown stronger since last time," he replied. Naraku stared, then glared as he turned.

"Get down here, Hakudoushi!" he hollered. Everyone looked and, sure enough, the little white-haired demon kid on his demon horse, Entei, flew down from the sky. He looked at Naraku and scoffed.

"What? Can't do it yourself?" he mocked. Naraku glared at him.

"Just kill them, Hakudoushi," he spat. Hakudoushi just rolled his eyes, and in doing so, he spied the children. He had seen one of them before, for he had fought the brat. The kid looked at him and glared.

"Hakudoushi…" he seethed. The white-haired demon kid smirked at him.

"Kirabimaru, we meet again," he sneered. Kirabimaru growled low. None of the others knew that he was actually a full-fledged demon. It was a trait that he had inherited for InuYasha. InuYasha hadn't known, but was proud that his oldest son was a full demon. As Kirabimaru glared and growled, he began to take on more dog-like features: sharpened teeth, longer claws, red and yellow eyes, the works. The first person to see him like that was Mayu. She saw Kirabimaru and ran to him, looking at him.

"What are you doing, Kirabimaru?" she exclaimed. He turned to her, almost fully transformed.

"That brat hurt my father!" he yelled in a demonic tone, looking back at Hakudoushi, "And I'll make him pay." With that, he jumped at Hakudoushi, who moved out of the way with ease. InuYasha and Kagome turned quickly to see their son attacking the demon kid.

"Kirabimaru!" they shouted together, running to him and catching him. The boy twisted and turned to get away, but InuYasha held him firmly.

"No, Kirabimaru!" he said sternly. Kirabimaru faced him, his features returning to normal, the glare and fierceness gone from his face.

"But, Dad!" he persisted. InuYasha looked at him sternly.

"No," he stated. Kagome knelt down in front of Kirabimaru.

"Leave this to the adults, honey," she said softly. Kirabimaru hung his head, his jaw and fists still clenched.

"You never let us help you," he muttered. InuYasha and Kagome were taken aback by this. They had never hear their son talk like that before. InuYasha turned him around.

"Listen, son," he started, kneeling in front of him, "This kind of enemy is just too unpredictable for you. He could kill you without a second thought if you're not careful, Kirabimaru." The boy looked up at his father, then down at the ground.

"I know…" he said, looking up again at InuYasha, "But I feel so… helpless." He looked down again. InuYasha smiled and ruffled his hair. Kirabimaru looked up and InuYasha looked him in the eye.

"You want to help so badly?" he asked. Kirabimaru looked at him and nodded.

"Of course I do, Dad," he said. InuYasha smiled and stood up.

"Then come on. I have an important job for you," he replied, taking the boy's hand and putting Kirabimaru on his back. Kagome looked at them, but said nothing. InuYasha sheathed Tetsaiga and held onto his son.

"What are we doing, Dad?" Kirabimaru asked as he looked at him, but InuYasha didn't answer. He just ran, picked up the other children, and ran into the forest. The others were too busy to notice.

As they five of them reached the deepest part of the forest, InuYasha's run slowed to a walk, scanning the surroundings looking for something. The children were whispering, trying to figure out what was going on. InuYasha finally found what he was looking for: the hollow base of a tree. He put all of kids down and pointed at the base of the tree.

"Get inside, now," he stated. The kids obeyed without question. Adeyaka and Kirabimaru were the last ones to go in, and they were about enter, when InuYasha turned them around. They all stood facing one another now.

"This is your job, guys," he said quietly. Kirabimaru looked him, confused.

"Hiding in this hole?" InuYasha just shook his head.

"No, hiding here, and if anything or anyone finds you, protect the others," he answered. Kirabimaru's face lit up when he heard this. Adeyaka nodded.

"You got it, Dad!" Kirabimaru said excitedly. InuYasha smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'll be back to get you guys later," he told them. Kirabimaru nodded and went back into the tree. InuYasha then turned to Adeyaka and kissed his forehead. Adeyaka hugged him tightly.

"Father, please be safe," he said. InuYasha smiled and knelt next to him.

"I will, now stay here and protect the others with your brother, all right?" he replied, hugging his youngest son. Adeyaka looked up at him and smiled.

"I will." InuYasha let go of him and stood up.

"Good," he said, ruffling Adeyaka's hair, "See ya, sport." After that, InuYasha took off back to the others as Adeyaka crawled back into the tree.

* * *

Please review. I need feed back badly!


	7. Chapter 7 The Sword and the Escapist

Diclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (manga or anime) or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own Kirabimaru, Mayu, Kaiju, and Adeyaka. Thank you also for the reviews.^^

* * *

Chapter 7

Kagome had begun to worry as soon as InuYasha had left with the children. What had he meant by important job? She decided that protecting herself from Naraku was the best thing to do rather than worry about InuYasha. He would know what he was doing. She drew her bow once more and aimed carefully at Naraku's barrier, then let the arrow fly. However, Naraku was more than a match for them all, and now that his barrier was back up and InuYasha wasn't there to destroy it, it was even more difficult. Sango and Miroku were already tired and frustrated from the previous battle, and now that Naraku and Hakudoushi were both present, the frustration grew. Naraku and Hakudoushi just exchanged satisfied glances and looked back at the others.

"Is that it?" Hakudoushi asked sarcastically. The three of them looked up at him, furious. Naraku just smirked.

"You're weak without your precious InuYasha," he said, mainly aimed at Kagome, who drew her bow once more and shot an arrow hopelessly at Naraku's impenetrable barrier. Again, the arrow bounced off and landed on the ground. Naraku just laughed at her. Just as Kagome's arrow landed on the ground, a flash of blue light appeared over their heads, breaking Naraku's barrier. Another green one whipped above Naraku, who was unprepared, and again had his arm chopped off. As it regenerated, Naraku turned, thinking that InuYasha had returned and he had somehow learned a new trick. He turned to see that he was again wrong: It hadn't been InuYasha this time; it had been his half-brother, Sesshomaru. He walked onto the battlefield with his sidekick, Jakken, and the little girl, Rin, who wasn't as little anymore. Naraku and Hakudoushi stared at them. Sesshomaru stopped as he reached the other three.

"My brother isn't here attacking you?" he asked Naraku and Hakudoushi. They just looked at each other. Jakken ran in front of Sesshomaru and started waving his staff at Naraku and Hakudoushi.

"Well, it serves him right!" he yelled, then stopped and looked around. "Uh, where is InuYasha, anyway?" he asked, turning to Kagome and the others. Kagome turned to the woods.

"I don't know… He should have been back by now…" she said. Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"I can go look for them if you want, Kagome-chan," she said. Kagome turned to her, smiled, and shook her head.

"No, if InuYasha went in there alone, then he probably had a reason," she answered. Sango and Miroku looked at her.

"But he didn't go in there alone," Sango said, "He has the children." It was Sesshomaru's turn to be confused.

"Children?" Miroku looked at him.

"You didn't know that your own brother had kids?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I did not, and now I do," he said, "Now, I'm an uncle…" Kagome smiled nervously at him.

"Ehe… Well, if they were here you could meet them, but unfortunately, InuYasha took off with them," she replied. Rin looked at her confused, and then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan on doing about Naraku?" she asked. He answered by stepping forward, again drawing his sword, Tenseiga.

"What I set out to do the first time he deceived me: Kill him." With that, he lunged at Naraku and sliced at his barrier.

* * *

InuYasha was worried about his kids, but he knew that they could fend for themselves, one way or another. He rushed through the forest back to the others.

"I know that Kirabimaru wants to help, but I can't let Naraku get a hold of something that precious to me. I just can't!" he thought to himself, "If only he could realize that… Maybe I can get Adeyaka to talk to him about it… He's better at that stuff than I am. Nah, I can't do that to my own son. I'm their father, and I have to take the responsibility." He rushed off faster, when his nose picked up yet another familiar scent.

"What?" he thought to himself, "What is HE doing there?" The scent he had noticed was his older brother's, Sesshomaru, and his little sidekick, Jakken, and Rin, the little girl that was always with him. He ran faster towards his target.

* * *

As they settled down in the trunk of the tree, the children worried if they would ever see their parents again. Adeyaka and Kirabimaru took turns keeping watch for anything that seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary, while the other two made a fire to keep them all warm. Soon, night settled, and they could hear the fighting from far away. They could hear their fathers yelling to each other and they could hear Naraku and Hakudoushi fighting with all their might against a new foe, one that Kirabimaru and Adeyaka knew to be their uncle, Sesshomaru. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka could hear their father fighting against Sesshomaru as well, and with him a couple of times, and they could smell their mother's and Sango's blood, but there was nothing that they could do about it. If either or both of them were to leave and go help, InuYasha would have their heads on a silver platter. Therefore, they stayed with Mayu and Kaiju in the hollow base of the tree.

Soon, the four of them grew hungry. Adeyaka knew that Kirabimaru was the better hunter, so they sent him out to get the food as Adeyaka watched over the other two, who didn't really do much except for feed the fire. Adeyaka walked back to them for a quick second. Mayu and Kaiju turned to him.

"Hey, do you think that they will come back for us, Adeyaka?" Kaiju asked. Adeyaka shrugged.

"I'm guessing so, otherwise we would have stayed with them," he answered. The other two looked back at the slowly dying fire.

Kirabimaru didn't have to look far for food. He soon spotted a nice pool, where there were fish swimming lazily. Kirabimaru grinned as he slowly reached down, then quickly grabbed at one. He pulled his hand up to reveal… nothing. He frowned and went back to dipping his hand in the pool. All the while, a shadow was creeping up on him. Kirabimaru was too busy to notice at all and caught four juicy fish. Satisfied, he ran back to the hollow tree base where the others were hiding. The shadow, however, followed him and hung just above the tree, waiting hungrily for him to come back out.

As it leaned in closer, the shadow revealed some of it's features. It turned out to be a human, a samurai warrior that was humungous for his size and carried not a sword, but a club. From the way he looked at the children and the stench that covered his clothes, it was safe to assume that this samurai was a cannibal.

Even though he was munching happily on fried fish, Kirabimaru could still sense that the cannibal samurai was standing outside. He looked at the other three, and then leaned over to Adeyaka.

"There's something out there, bro," he whispered to him. Adeyaka looked outside just as the samurai pulled his head away. Adeyaka leaned back to his brother.

"What do you think he wants, Kirabimaru?" Mayu and Kaiju looked at him, so Kirabimaru kept on eating. When the other two looked away and kept eating, Kirabimaru leaned over to Adeyaka.

"He probably want to eat us," he whispered to him, " I can smell blood on his breath and his clothing." Adeyaka looked back at the entrance just as the samurai again pulled away. He leaned in again.

"What do you supposed we do?" he asked in a hushed tone so the other two couldn't hear. Kirabimaru looked around the hollow tree, then leaned back to him.

"I suggest that we dig an new hole in this trunk, then tip it over onto his body after we crawl out. But we will have to do that after we finish eating and after we douse the fire," he replied also in a hushed tone. They both agreed and nodded. That's what they were going to do. They went on to discuss it with Mayu and Kaiju, who were gasping the whole time and the other two had to hold Mayu and Kaiju's mouths shut so as not to give away their big escape plan to the cannibal samurai outside. So, after they ate, they put the fire out, said good night, but kept alert, so they would know when to start digging. The samurai knew that he was too big to get inside, so he gave up and sat under the tree, evenutally falling asleep and not knowing what was really going on.

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope to get some more.^^


	8. Chapter 8 Missing in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the wonderful characters in it.

Claimer: I do own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, and Kaiju.

This is where the story gets interesting, or it's supposed to, anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Damn it! This is taking too long!" InuYasha thought to himself as swung yet again at Naraku. He was worried about his children, frustrated now that his older half-brother was there, and sick of Naraku's antics. He kept thinking about Kirabimaru and Adeyaka. Kirabimaru wasn't one to get scared easily, but Adeyaka was as shy and nervous as a newborn colt. He could be scared out of his mind right now. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!! I have to get those kids! If I do, though, Naraku will follow me for sure… Damn him to hell!" He looked over at the others. Sango and Miroku were battling Hakudoushi with all their might, fighting to keep their children safe. Kagome was shooting arrows at Naraku. InuYasha couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain and worry from which she was suffering. He turned to Rin, Jakken, and Sesshomeru, glaring at his older brother. Sesshomeru didn't know what it was like to have children and to give his all for the ones he loved, even though Rin was like a daughter to him. InuYasha spat, then launched another blind attack on Naraku.

Naraku and Hakudoushi were actually getting tired. They had never been in a battle away from their heart this long. Naraku took a quick look at Hakudoushi, who was panting heavily. Hakudoushi looked at Naraku and the two of them nodded. In one quick motion, they turned around and disappeared. The others were stunned. They didn't know what had just happened. Then, they all heard Naraku's evil voice ring out in the forest.

"Until we see each other again, InuYasha and Sesshomeru." An evil chuckle followed. InuYasha immediately sheathed Tetsaiga and was about to run off when a hand stopped him. He turned, in surprise, to see his older brother holding him in place.

"What the hell…?" Sesshomeru stepped in front of him.

"Let him go, little brother," he told him. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going after him, I'm going to get my boys," he stated, "They're probably scared to death in the forest. I know Adeyaka is…" Kagome walked up to him.

"InuYasha, let me go with you…" she said sadly. InuYasha turned to her and grinned.

"Well, yeah. They're your children, too, ya know," he said, turning to Sango and Miroku, "You two come as well. I took the twins with them. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka are good watchmen." He grinned at them and they smiled back, nodding. Sesshomeru looked at his younger half-brother.

"I'm coming as well." InuYasha looked at him, glaring.

"What the hell for?!" he exclaimed. Sesshomeru just turned to the forest.

"Their my nephews, aren't they?" he told him, to which InuYasha just looked down, "Then don't I have a right to know who they are, being as I am their uncle?" InuYasha's fists clenched as he glared.

"I guess so…" he seethed to Sesshomeru. He looked up at Kagome and then at the others. "Let's get going now. I don't want them to get into anymore trouble." With that, he scooped up Kagome and ran off, Sesshomeru following, with Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear.

* * *

They knew it was time to go when they heard the snores coming from the tree trunk outside. Kirabimaru was the first one up, followed by Mayu, Adeyaka, and then Kaiju. Mayu and Kaiju turned to Kirabimaru.

"Well, this is it, right?" Kaiju asked. Kirabimaru nodded and put a finger up to his mouth, indicating that they had to be quiet. He then turned and, with Adeyaka, began to dig a hole in the wall that he had marked before the fire had gone out. Mayu and Kaiju picked up the loose dirt and put it aside to keep the pathway clear. All of the children were both scared and excited at the same time.

"Our parents will be so proud of us!" Mayu and Kaiju said quietly. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka exchanged worried looks. Even if they killed the cannibal, their father and mother would be mad at them for killing a human, even if he wanted to eat them. They turned back to digging.

They dug for about a half hour before they finally reached the surface. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka pulled themselves out of the hole first, then turned to help the others. After checking to see if the cannibal samurai was still asleep, all of the children turned and looked at the tree. Adeyaka looked around. The sun was coming up in the horizon, so they had to be fast. Examining the tree, Kirabimaru turned to his brother.

"What now?" Kaiju asked him. Kirabimaru stood thinking for a minute, continuously looking up at the tree and then at the ground.

"We need to tip it over onto his head somehow…" he answered, half in thought. Mayu walked up to Kirabimaru, pointing at his claws.

"Well, you're a demon, right? Why not cut it down with your claws?" Kirabimaru held his hands away from her.

"No way! I'd hurt myself!" he exclaimed quietly. Adeyaka looked up at the tree, then drew a dagger from inside his robes.

"Well, I have an idea, but it might not work…" he said, to which Kirabimaru and gang turned to him.

"What is it, bro?" Kirabimaru asked. Adeyaka looked at him.

"It's this: Since Father taught you how to use Blades of Blood, I thought that if you used that to cut the tree halfway, then I could use one of my Spirit Knives and it would cut down, falling on the samurai." Kirabimaru thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Nah, that won't work." Mayu looked at him.

"Why not? Sounded like a good plan to me." Kirabimaru looked up at her.

"Well, for starters, I'm not a master at the Blades of Blood, so it wouldn't be enough to cut the tree halfway. Not to mention, if Adeyaka-kun doesn't hit the target right, then the tree will blow up. We don't want that." Kaiju had been quiet for the time, when he suddenly got an idea that had nothing to do with tipping the tree over.

"Why not use those things on that samurai itself? It would be better to just kill it rather than tip a tree on it, where as it can get back up," he suggested. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka looked at each other. They had thought about it, but they didn't want their mom and dad to get upset about them killing a human. Now, they had no choice but to kill the cannibal. They both smiled at each other and nodded, turning to the twins.

"That actually sounds like a good plan, Kaiju-kun. Good thinking," Kirabimaru said, grinning, "Let's put it into action. You two stay here, we'll deal with the samurai." The two of them then proceeded to creeping around the tree on either side. They both saw that the cannibal was still asleep. Kirabimaru looked over at Adeyaka, who gave the signal, and jumped up, took a little blood from a cut on his hand, then shouted, "Blades of Blood!!" About ten or fifteen little blades flew at the cannibal samurai, cutting his legs and arms right off. The samurai awoke with a start, but, being unable to move, couldn't do anything but groan and glare at his attacker. It was then that his head was cut off his neck as another rascal threw a glowing knife at him. His other attacker shouted, "Spirit Knife!" and threw yet another at the big lug. The cannibal fell over onto the ground, his eyes becoming blank and lifeless. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka smiled at their handy work as they walked up to the dead samurai.

"He sure is ugly," Kirabimaru stated. Adeyaka nodded. They turned to go back to the others.

When they got there, however, they found that Mayu and Kaiju weren't anywhere to be found. They looked around carefully. It was then that Adeyaka spotted something on the ground. He bent over, picked it up, and was shocked, for he knew what it was.

"Hey, this one of Kaiju and Shippo's prank thingies," he said, showing it to Kirabimaru. Kirabimaru looked closely at it and stared.

"Yeah… Kaiju usually carries those things everywhere…" They looked at each other in horror. What had happened to their new friends? Their father would really be furious if he found out that they let Mayu and Kaiju get captured. Suddenly, without notice, the brothers were grabbed from behind. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka struggled and flailed, Kirabimaru even biting his attacker to get away, but it was no use; they just couldn't break free. They were thrown into the back of a cart and were surprised to see that Mayu and Kaiju were all right, though they were very frightened.

"What's happening to us?" Adeyaka asked. Mayu was too scared to talk, so Kaiju did it for her.

"We were grabbed from behind and thrown into the cart. We don't know what's going on!" he sobbed. Adeyaka reached up and felt that his hair had been let down. He had lost is favorite hair tie and his braid had come undone! He started looking for it frantically. Kirabimaru looked at his brother. He had never seen his brother's hair down before. They all felt the cart lurch forward and start moving. As the cart moved forward, he turned to the twins.

"Well, we'll just have to wait this one out, I guess," he said as he sat back, wondering where his mother and father were.

* * *

InuYasha's nose picked up a familiar scent, the smell of his son's blood, and became horrified. What had happened to Kirabimaru?! He glared and rushed off faster. The others couldn't tell what was wrong, but Kagome knew something had to be wrong, for the look on InuYasha's face was one of extreme worry.

"InuYasha?" InuYasha growled.

"I'll kill the bastard that tried to attack my son!" Kagome gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked worriedly and loudly. InuYasha just kept running.

"I smell Kirabimaru's spilt blood. It means that he either used the Blades of Blood, or that something attacked him," he stated plainly, to which Kagome gasped, "Either way, my son is out there bleeding without his father and I can't leave him like that!! I should have never left them alone!" With that he ran even faster to the spot that the bloody smell was coming from. Sesshomeru had also picked up on the scent, and what he smelled surprised him greatly.

"A full-fledged demon? It can't be a runt of InuYasha's," he thought, but sure enough, the faint smell of Kirabimaru came. He also smelled a human. "So, one child's a full-demon while the other is human. I didn't realize my brother was capable of something like that."

They all rushed into the clearing, but saw no sign of the children. InuYasha spotted the dead samurai, and realized that Kirabimaru's bloody smell had indeed come from the Blades of Blood attack, possibly used on this human. The human smelled of old blood, meaning that he had been a cannibal, probably after the children. InuYasha felt a short sense of pride, but his worry took over soon enough as he looked around. Kagome looked at the ground and noticed something. Walking over to it, she bent down and picked it up.

"InuYasha, look." InuYasha came over and knelt beside her.

"What is it?" he didn't have to ask; he already knew that it was blood, but it didn't smell like Kirabimaru's or any of the other children.

"Looks like Kirabimaru put up a fight," Miroku stated, looking up at the tree. He was just as devastated, but was hiding it well. Sango had dived into the tree trunk to look for the children, and popped up out of a hole on the other side.

"It also looks like they were planning to topple the tree onto the samurai. These boys of yours, InuYasha, are very clever." InuYasha waved his hand at her.

"Eh, they get it from their mother." Kagome blushed and stood up, searching again for something that might tell them what happened. She found it not two seconds later: a hair band that Adeyaka always wore. It was his favorite hair band and wore nothing else. She stood shocked.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha came over to her and saw the hair band.

"Hey wait, that… that's Adeyaka's. He never takes it out…" This only confirmed the suspicion that the children had been kidnapped. Sesshomeru looked around, then sniffed the air nonchalantly.

"Their headed south." InuYasha looked at him.

"How can you tell?"

"I can still catch their scents. They were here not too long ago," he stated. InuYasha sniffed the air, confirming Sesshomeru's statement. He then looked at the blood on the ground.

"If I can get a scent on that, then we can follow the children's captors." He bent down and sniffed the blood. It was human, but something told him that it wasn't just an ordinary human. InuYasha stood up.

"All right! Let's get going!" With that, he again scooped up Kagome and ran off, the others following close behind.

* * *

Thanks again for all of the reviews, please keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9 Demonnapped

Misora: Hey there everyone, thanks for all of the reviews. They mean a lot, so keep them coming!

**InuYasha**: Yeah, yeah, just get on with the disclaimer already!

Misora: Alright, alright, fine! Grumpypants...

**InuYasha**: Grrr... What was that?!

Misora: Eep! Uh, Nothing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in it, unfortunately (thought I wouldn't want to own Naraku or Hakudoushi...)

**Claimer:** **The Day After Tomorrow**, however, IS mine, so that means I own Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Mayu, Kaiju, Kito, the cart driver, and General Roland (you meet him here in this chapter).

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ice-cold winds, the hard splinter-filled wood floor of the cart, and the bumpy roads on which it rode made sleeping almost impossible. The children hadn't slept a wink since they had been captured. They were all tired, and seemed very irritable. Kaiju and Mayu looked at the sleepy brothers sitting in front of them. They looked almost like they were either about to drop dead or pass out trying not to. Adeyaka looked at Kirabimaru with sadness in his eyes.

"What's going to happen to us, onii-san? Do you think we'll see Mother and Father again?" he asked him. Kirabimaru shrugged sleepily.

"Like heck if I know." They all cuddled together and sat against the back wall. Suddenly, the cart came to a halting stop. The children were more asleep than they had ever been as they all hit the side of the cart hard, knocking all of them, except for Adeyaka, unconscious.

The men outside were talking as Adeyaka looked up. He heard something about going through a gate, then something else about new recruits. He didn't know what was going on, but stayed still as the men came to the back, closing his eyes and laying down to make it look like he had also fallen asleep. The two men jeered at them, making fun of Kirabimaru's ears. Adeyaka wanted to reach up and slap them, but knew that it would probably get him hurt, or worse, killed, so he stayed as he was, pretending to be knocked out. The men then finished what they were doing and the cart started to move again. Adeyaka looked around. The top had been lifted and he could clearly see that there was a vortex, a lot like the one that lead to their mother's world. However, this one was different. It was stationed at the end of a dead end road and no one could really notice it unless they were up close. Adeyaka could only guess that this was the "gate" that the men had been talking about. One of the men, the driver, turned and saw Adeyaka and sneered.

"Hey Kito, look, one of 'um is up and about," he sniggered. The other one, Kito, smirked.

"Well, just go through the gate. He'll find out where we are going soon enough." And with that, the cart lurched forward again and Adeyaka ducked down as he felt a sudden surge run over him. He was going through the gate and there was nothing that any of them could do about it. Kirabimaru was knocked out and Mayu and Kaiju were sleeping soundly. Adeyaka didn't know if his little mind could take it.

Just as suddenly as it had happened, it became quiet. Well, almost quiet. Adeyaka raised his head to find that they were in some kind of encampment. He decided to look around and saw that all of the members of the camp were dressed in the same drab outfit: grey shirt with one, two, or three orange stripes on them, grey pants with either red, green, or blue down the side to match the number of stripes on the shirt, and grey shoes. One look at the camp and Adeyaka knew that their stay would be a long one.

Kito and the driver of the cart pulled to a halting stop, sending Adeyaka flying out of the cart and onto the ground. Kirabimaru and the twins flew out also, hitting their heads and waking up instantly. Kirabimaru looked at his younger brother.

"What's happening, Adeyaka?!" he exclaimed, but Adeyaka had no time to explain, for the two men grabbed the boys by the scruff of their necks and started to drag them to a building, also grey and old-looking. Kito had the boys while the driver had the twins. They pushed them alone, as the other members of the camp stared. The children got a first glance at the camp into which they had been forcibly taken.

The camp was huge, surrounded by trees, bushes, and barbed wire on a tall electric fence. The kids could hear it crackling from ten feet away. The other buildings looked a lot like cabins and were the same dingy gray color as the other structure. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka then looked at the other kids in the camp. They were all wearing the same grayish t-shirts and gray pants. Some looked to be about 20 years old or so, but most of them looked around the twins' age. Noticing their curiosity, the cart driver sneered.

"Oh, you'll find out what you're in for in a few minutes, kiddies." The children looked up at him, then turned back as Kito and the driver pushed them towards the tallest building in the camp, and from the looks of it, the oldest.

After entering the building, Kito and the cart driver sat the children down on chairs in what looked like a lobby area and told them not to move, or else. The children were too frightened (all but Kirabimaru) to argue and stayed put while the other two went into another room. Mayu looked at all of the boys: Kirabimaru frowned, Adeyaka sat with his head between his knees, sulking, and Kaiju stared at the ceiling. She sighed.

We're never going to get out of here, she thought to herself. It was then that Kirabimaru stood and faced the others. Mayu looked at him.

"Kirabimaru..." she started, to which Kirabimaru looked at her.

"We'll get through this, guys," he said with a confident smile, though Mayu wasn't sure just how he meant for them to get out of this godforsaken, dull, gray, and prison-like camp. Kaiju must have been thinking the same thing, for he looked up at Kirabimaru.

"And how do you plan on getting us out of this place, huh?"he asked curtly. Everyone could tell that he wasn't happy. Mayu looked at him, shocked. It wasn't like Kaiju to lose his temper at anyone, but she guessed that given the circumstances and the things that they had been through before hand could do that to a person as sweet and caring as Kaiju. Kirabimaru just looked at him.

"I don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to explore the place, but don't you worry your stupid little head off. I'll find a way," he explained, grinning at him. Kaiju smiled back. Adeyaka still had his head in his knees.

"This is all my fault..." he sobbed. His brother looked at him and sat down next to Adeyaka, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, otouto-kun, I promise you," he paused and looked up at them all. Adeyaka looked at his older brother, "I promise you all that I will find a way to get out."

"Not if I have anythin' to say 'bout it," came the voice of a southern United States person behind them. The children turned quickly and were surprised to see, hanging upside down, was a girl, about Adeyaka's age, grinning at them. She had white hair and dark skin, almost as dark as Kirabimaru's. Her outfit suggested that she was one of the members in the camp, possibly one of the higher ranks. They could also see that she was hanging by a white thread-like substance, much like that of a spider, and her eyes were also spider-like. Kirabimaru made the quick assumption that she was a spider demon. The spider grinned evilly at them all. "There ain't no way that any o' you four is getting' out of here alive!" With that, she spit out a white, liquid-like thread, which Kirabimaru knew to be a spider's web, right at Mayu and Kaiju. They looked the weakest out of the bunch, but just before she hit her target, her web was burned to pieces. The spider demon turned quickly and glared.

"Who interrupted my meal?!" she exclaimed, but her glare was quickly replaced with a look of fear as a shadowy figure stepped just before the doorway, making his appearance unknown. The kids could see that it had been his hands that had thrown the fire at the spider. The demon stared, too afraid to move.

"Leave." The demon nodded quickly, but not without glaring at the children first.

"I'll get you, kiddies... Ack!" she scurried off as another fire ball came at her. The shadowy figure then stepped out. He was tall, about the same dark skin as the demon, but darker than Kirabimaru, looked to be about thirty or forty years of age, and was wearing the same gray uniform. The kids were getting really sick of the uniform. Kirabimaru and Adeyaka knew what was going to happen next: this guy was going to kill them himself! However, the man made no move to hurt them, but instead walked over to Mayu and Kaiju, seemingly examining them. Mayu stepped back.

"Um.. what are you doing, who are you, and why was that spider demon after us?" she asked hastily, fear showing on her face. The man smiled calmly and looked at the other two, when his eyes fell on Kirabimaru and his dog-like ears. The man pointed.

"That's why that demon was after you," he said flatly as everyone looked at Kirabimaru. Kirabimaru was confused.

"But... who are you, and why did you stop her from eating us?" he asked curiously. The man sat in one of the chairs.

"I stopped her because you're too young to know what it feels like to be eaten from the inside out," he stated. The others shivered. The man continued, "I am one of the generals here. I look after the children on the grounds and make sure that they work together, not against. You may call me General Roland." The kids looked at him, even more confused.

"General Roland?" they all repeated in unison. Roland nodded.

"Yes, and my job is to make sure that you four are safe until your tests are ready." Kirabimaru stepped forward, a frown on his face.

"What are you talking about? What tests?" Roland looked at him sternly.

"A test against your strength, mind, and spirit. They are hard tests, I must say. Some of the kids don't make it," he answered, looking at Mayu and Kaiju. They all looked at each other. Tests against strength, mind, and spirit? This had to be some kind of joke. However, the look on Roland's face told them otherwise. It was no joke: they were about to be put to the test. Adeyaka looked around nervously. He had never been tested in strength before because he was always an excellent information gatherer and his spiritual powers exceeded those of most priests and priestesses.

DING! The loudspeaker above them came on and a mechanical woman's voice could be heard.

"_General Roland, please bring them in now, one at a time, if you will._ "

CLICK. It went off and the voice was heard no more.

Roland stood and looked at the children, who had already looked scared from the trip, but were even more afraid now that they knew they had to be tested.

"So, who's first?" The children looked at each other. They didn't know if one of them would be coming back. They all hugged and decided that Kaiju would go first. Roland nodded as Kaiju stepped forward.

"I'll do it and come back alive, you'll see," he said to Mayu and the others with a smile, then turned to Roland, "I'm ready." Roland turned and opened the door.

"I hope you are."

* * *

**_In the woods with InuYasha and the gang..._**

They had searched the whole forest, but they still couldn't find any sign of where the children might have gone. InuYasha pounded the ground until his fist was bloody.

"Damn it all!! Where the hell are they?!" he screamed. InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru, looked into the sky.

Strange, he thought to himself, I've lost their scent. Kagome started to sob quietly.

"Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, my boys... Where are they?" The other two were looking down in dismay. They had searched high and low, left and right, up and down, and still couldn't find their children. Sango was starting to hate InuYasha for taking them into the woods. She turned to him.

"Why?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes, "This is as bad as losing my brother, Kohaku, and my father and village! Why did you have to take them away and hide them?! Why, InuYasha!?" InuYasha got up and glared at her.

"Hey! I was trying to help, all right! How was I to know that they were going to get kidnapped so god damn easily, huh?!" He was getting in Sango's tears stained face, when Miroku stepped in front of them.

"That's quite enough, you two. It's not InuYasha's fault that the kids were taken. If you didn't notice before, that samurai looked as if it were possessed to eat the kids. Then it lured them out and when they killed it, the children were kidnapped." InuYasha and Sango looked at him, then at the ground. They had noticed the same exact thing. Kagome stood up, wiping her tears.

"Well, we can't just sit here and cry about it. We have to go look for our children." InuYasha and Sango lowered their heads in shame. It was stupid that they were fighting, Sango felt guilty for blaming InuYasha, and InuYasha blamed himself secretly for letting the kids out of his sights for one minute. He kneeled, sniffing the ground in hopes of catching a whiff of Kirabimaru or Adeyaka, but their scents were long gone. He lowered his head again and punched the ground.

"Damn it… Where the hell are you two?" he asked his absent sons, looking to the sky as if it had the answer, and to his surprise, it did. "That's it!" he exclaimed. The others looked at him, shocked (except for Sesshomaru, who shows no emotions).

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, her spirits lightening. InuYasha stood and looked at the sky.

"Kirabimaru has something that I like to call a Demonic Wind Trail. It's the demonic wind that trails behind him, leaving a perfect trail right to him, if you can see it, which," he clenched Tetsaiga's handle, "Thanks to my Tetsaiga, I can see. And Sesshomaru should be able to see it too." Sesshomaru looked up and, indeed, there was a streak of blue headed to the south.

"Interesting." InuYasha gathered up a flustered Kagome and turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on! I know where they are!" he said as he rushed off, with the others close behind him.

* * *

Misora Kujiku Shiraiwa: _That's it for this chapter. What'd you think, huh? Sorry for the cliff in the middle. I just had to do it. BUT..._

_What will InuYasha and gang find?_

_Will Kirabimaru really get them out of the training camp?_

_And will Kaiju survive all the tests?_

_Kirabimaru and Adeyaka: Stop that already!_

MKS: _Eh.. Don't mind them. They're just cranky._

_Tune in next time for Chapter Ten of **THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Testing Patience

_Misora:_ Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry it was so late; I was finishing up the chapter.

I wanna thank all my wonderful readers and give a special thanks to my reviewers:** Sakura Fuyu and Ai Kurama**, **Kia Ukitake Sohma**, **FrankenXana**, and **Arashikaze074**.

**Kirabimaru:** Kaiju's in trouble! Hurry up with the disclaimer!

_Misora:_ All right all right! Yeesh...

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own InuYasha, either the manga or the anime. That would be Rumiko Takahashi.

_**CLAIMER:**_ I do own the four kids: Kirabimaru, Adeyaka, Kaiju, and Mayu, and any other OC's that pop up in this chapter that aren't from the original manga or anime.

Read and Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

InuYasha ran as fast he could to the very place where his son's wind trail seemed to end. He was determined to get his sons back, no matter what the cost. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life to get them back, he would do so without any regrets. That's when he noticed something: the trail was coming to an end, and fast. InuYasha was confused, but not for long. Soon, he crashed right into an invisible barrier. He flew backwards, letting go of Kagome and dropping her in the process, landing hard on the ground. The gang stopped abruptly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, quickly getting up unharmed and running to him, "Are you all right?" InuYasha leaned up and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Yeah, just fine, Kagome." He looked up at the barrier that he had come into contact with. "What's with this barrier? Kirabimaru's wind trail ends beyond it." Kagome looked up, but realized that she couldn't see the trail, and looked at Sesshomaru, who just shrugged.

"I'm afraid he's right. It ends here." Kagome looked down, frowning.

"Now what?" InuYasha was thinking ahead for once. He drew his Tetsaiga, facing the barrier as it turned red, and smirked.

"What else? We break through it!" he exclaimed as he lunged at the barrier. To his surprise, the barrier withstood his attack and he was thrown backward again, repelled like a bug. He stood up slowly and looked back at it in confusion.

"What the hell? The red Tetsaiga didn't work!" Sesshomaru walked up to the barrier, putting his hand on it.

"It's different than Naraku's, so this can't be his doing," he said. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then at the barrier.

"Here, let me try," Miroku said, taking out a sacred sutra. Carefully, he placed the sutra on the barrier, then backed away quickly. The barrier wavered for a split second, then went back to being invisible as the sutra burned off. Miroku now looked as confused as InuYasha.

"I don't understand..." Sango looked at the barrier.

"It's more powerful than Naraku's barrier..." she said. InuYasha growled.

"Damn it!" he yelled, slashing at the barrier with his claws. The others watched helplessly as InuYasha attempted to hack away at the impenetrable barrier.

* * *

**In the Training Camp...**

The hallway was dark, all except for the very dim light posts that littered the walls every few yards as they walked, and there were cobwebs around every corner. The walls themselves, derelict and moss-ridden, were not inviting. The bricks in the walls were old, and the two of them could hear the distant CLUNK of a brick falling onto the concrete floor. Kaiju looked around nervously. The road to freedom looked to be a long one. He was scared, alright, but he was too proud to show it, and followed closely as Roland led him down the mossy, dirty, web-covered corridor to the place where his tests would begin. Roland seemed to be a nice guy, but he even said that some kids didn't make the cut. It was all that "Naraku" person's doing that the four of them were stuck in this prison-like encampment. What if I don't make it? What if I die?... What will Mayu do?... And the other two?... he thought to himself. Kaiju quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and looked up just in time to see the light growing brighter. They were nearing the end of the corridor, finally. Roland suddenly turned and stopped Kaiju.

"Wait here, please," he said as he turned around and walked into the room ahead. Kaiju got a good look at the corridor that he was being made to stand in. He didn't like the smell, or the nasty taste it left on his tongue, but he knew that he had to endure it for a few minutes more. Then, he would be in a room quietly taking a test. Or so he hoped.

After a few minutes of enduring the painful smell and taste of the corridor, Kaiju noticed that Roland had returned. He smiled at Kaiju, but got no smile in return.

"So... What's my first test?" Kaiju asked. Roland turned around, not facing Kaiju.

"Another General will tell you when you get in there. Please," he turned, leaving the doorway open for him, "step inside. She is waiting for you." Kaiju looked at him more tensely than before. Roland just nodded to him. "It's alright. Just go." He tried to reassure him with a slight smile. Kaiju returned the smile, but not as wholeheartedly. He turned to the door, took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and marched into the room before him. As he entered, however, the door slammed behind him. Kaiju turned quickly, his confidence just about gone. That's when he heard something, or someone, rather. He turned slowly to see... a woman. She was wearing a suit much like Roland's, but her's had a bright red stripe down the side of it. It was a military-like uniform. Her hair was as red as the stripe on her uniform and her skin was as white as the spider demon that had attacked him and his sister. On her face were two thin scratches, or what looked like scratches. Kaiju was afraid to look her in the eye, but they were as gray as everything around them. The woman was walking toward him, slowly, as if sizing him up. She seemed to be Roland's age, maybe a little younger, and her hair was tied up into a tight bun. She soon stopped four feet from Kaiju. He looked up at her.

"A-are you the other general?" he asked timidly. The woman looked him up and down, then walked around him in full circle, coming again to a stop in front of him.

"I am. Name's Julia Ricco, but you may only call me General Ricco. Is that clear?" Her voice was crisp and stern, making Kaiju shudder.

"Y-yes, ma'am, General Ricco!" he said hurriedly. Julia seemed to smile.

"Good. So, what's your name, kid?" Kaiju looked at her.

"K-Kaiju, ma'am," he stuttered. Julia nodded.

"Kaiju, huh? I see..." She turned around and walked to the center of the room. Kaiju wasn't sure if he should follow her or not, but he got his answer. Without turning, Julia raised her hand and beckoned him. With no hesitation, he followed her. When he got there, Julia threw him something. He caught it quickly and saw that it was a stave. He looked up as Julia grabbed her own stave. He then realized what was going on: He was going to fight Julia. He shook with unease.

"Uh, G-general Ricco? Why are we fighting together?" Julia just smirked.

"Oh, you're not fighting me, Mr. Kaiju." To this, Kaiju sighed in relief. However, his happiness was short-lived as Julia opened another door on the opposite side. Kaiju peered at it anxiously. He could see that the room behind it was dark. Suddenly, something seemed to fly out at him and landed on the ground in a grayish green heap. Kaiju was quite surprised to see that the something was a girl. He looked at her in curiosity. She had dark green hair that was tied up into a ponytail and bright green eyes. She had the most evil scowl on her face as she sized Kaiju up, like a predator to its captured prey. Kaiju felt more than intimidated by this girl. Julia smirked and threw the stave to her, walking toward her. Without turning, the girl caught and twirled the stave so that it was in front of her. Kaiju looked at the girl in confusion. He didn't understand anything that was going on. Only when Julia was beside her did the girl stand up straight and speak to Kaiju.

"You're my opponent, huh?" she said in a soft voice, which confused him even more. What confused him the most, however, was the somewhat sweet smile planted on her face. Kaiju shook his head and tried to return the smile.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Julia looked at the girl sternly.

"I don't want you to go easy on him, understand?" The girl nodded curtly.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" she exclaimed. Twirling the stave again so that it was in front of her, the girl faced Kaiju. He held the stave next to him.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, the girl lunged at him, aiming the stave at his gut. Kaiju instinctively raised the stave in self defense and deflected the attack with ease, sending her flying off to the other side of the room. The girl slowly stood and looked at him.

"You're not as weak as you look, boy," she said, lunging at him again. Again, Kaiju blocked her attack perfectly, and again, and again. It was like Kaiju's body was on autopilot. Every time the girl threw a swing at him, he threw one right back and stopped her. He felt as though he had known how to fight all along.

After about ten minutes, Julia raised her hand to the girl, indicating that they had to stop. The girl backed away and stood next to Julia as Julia faced Kaiju.

"You are better than I expected if you could keep up with Mintai." Kaiju looked at the girl, who was looking at the ground shamefully, and smiled at her.

"So, you're Mintai, huh? I'm Kaiju. It was good fighting you," he said to her, but the girl didn't raise her head. She just kept sulking. Julia looked at her, then at Kaiju again.

"You're next task won't be as easy, will it, Mintai?" she said, looking at the girl next to her. Mintai looked up at Kaiju and nodded once.

"You better not lose. I want to fight you again, but next time, it won't be so easy." And with that, she rushed off to the room behind her. Julia laughed slightly at the girl's antics, and then turned to her attention back to Kaiju.

"You will wait out in the lobby as I test your other friends, understand?" Kaiju nodded, indicating that he understood. She then nodded her head to the door behind him, and Kaiju walked out.

Roland wasn't too worried about Kaiju. He knew that he could do it, and seeing Kaiju walk out of the room unscathed proved his suspicions. Roland smiled at him.

"Knew you could do it, kid." Kaiju smiled a big smile.

"I didn't think that I would have been fighting a girl," he said, to which Roland looked at him curiously.

"A girl? Who?" Kaiju dropped the smile.

"Her name was Mintai." Roland looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Mintai, huh? I didn't think Ricco would use her for the first fight," he said to himself, then he shrugged and turned back to Kaiju, "Oh well, let's get you back." With that, the two of them walked back to the Lobby.

* * *

_Misora: And that's it! What will happen next? That's the big question that keeps us going, isn't it? But!.._

_What will InuYasha do about the barrier?_

_Who will be next to take General Ricco's test?_

_Does Mayu like Kirabimaru?_

_**Mayu and Kirabimaru: **Hey!_

_Misora: Ehe... don't mind them._

_Want to find out?_

_Tune in next time to Chapter Eleven of **The Day After Tomorrow**!!_


End file.
